


The Workshop

by bitchy_broken



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Completely AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I doubt any such workshops exist, M/M, No Mysteries, but no detail, kinda slow-burn, mentions of other couplings, mentions of self harm, might get a bit angsty, outside Dawn's brain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_broken/pseuds/bitchy_broken
Summary: Riverdale AU:  It’s the end of college and Betty, Jughead et al have never met before.  They’ve all been selected to take part in a TV writing programme following graduation from University.  On the first day Betty and Jughead start off on the wrong foot.......
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Riverdale fic. I'm a Brit so please don't be put off by the English spellings.  
> I couldn't find a beta for this so I'll apologise now for the plethora of errors. Any volunteers to tidy it up would be welcomed!
> 
> I'm not offended by any feedback (as long as it's polite). It's how I get better. So yeah, let me know what you think. Ta Dawn xx

To: elizabeththebetty.cooper@hotmail.com  
From: tina@Greendale.writers.com  
Date: 22 April 2019

Dear Ms Cooper

Following recommendation from Professor Nutting at Yale University, we are pleased to offer you a place at our writing for television workshop in Riverdale this summer.

The programme is run by established writers and TV producers as a way of unearthing new talent and is a great opportunity for you to make contacts in the industry. The programme includes free accommodation and cost of living payment. In addition you will also be paid for any of your writing or ideas that are used during the process.

The workshop runs from Friday 7 June 2019 until 30 August 2019. 

Please confirm your place by replying to this email before 11 May 2019. We cannot accept any responses after this date.

You will be sent further instructions following your confirmation.

Kind regards  
Tina Patel

Admissions Officer (writing programme)  
Greendale Writers

The day Betty received an invitation to attend a writing workshop for the summer following graduation was almost as exciting as the day she was accepted into Yale. That was the day when she finally believed she would be able to escape the confines of her Mothers aggressive control. Just the thought of not being criticized every hour of the day sent her into a tailspin of giddy happiness. 

Betty’s favourite Professor mentioned in passing that she’d recommended her for the position but she hadn’t expected anything to come of it. 

Great opportunities had been few and far between before, she’d always had to work hard for everything in the past, including working 2 jobs throughout her 4 years at college. She had to endure long hours on her feet 6 nights of the week working until early in the morning at a local bar. Lewd pick-up lines were par for the course in that line of work but the inappropriate gropes by customers are what left her the most troubled. She was touched in places she didn’t want to be touched more times than she wanted to remember during those years, ending every shift in a scolding shower scrubbing her skin clean. 

She also wrote articles for an online magazine in the moments she had spare between classes, homework and the bar. Every penny a necessity after her mum stole her college savings to fund the cult her sister was part of. 

Betty disowned her family just before leaving for college because the toxic atmosphere caused by her mother, and occasionally her sister had affected her mental health to such an extent where she had been self-harming as a way to cope. University was a clean break from all of that and her scars mostly healed in that time. But she was so run down and overworked that she didn’t have time for her friends and started to lose touch. That led to the inevitable break up with her fiancé Trever who dumped her back in February saying he found someone else that had time for him. It was hard without anybody else to lean on. She hadn’t been able to find a place to live after graduation and without a secure full time job yet had started to worry for her future. The news really was a miracle opening that she was going to fully embrace it, even it was located a little too close to her home town of Riverdale.

Betty pulled up to the Sweet Water Centre, Greendale, which was to be her place of residence for 12 weeks. It was an attractive red brick building, 3 storeys high. It looked like the apartments were on the second & third floors and the learning spaces on the ground. The grounds had a large lawn area to the rear and beautiful ornamental gardens on the perimeter. There was the sweet aroma of honeysuckle in the air and the sound of running water in the distance. The surroundings were beautiful and would be the perfect place to sit and write her book. Having taken in the calm scenery Betty checked in at 8:00 am on the dot, as instructed. She was made to leave her suitcases in a storage room at reception and was ushered into the group room for a meet and greet with her fellow writers.

She walked into the conference room to see 4 other participants already seated around the u-shaped table set-up. She smiled at them and went to a side table and helped herself to a cappuccino from the machine. She wondered around the table arrangement to a find a spot labelled with her name and sat down in front of a lined pad, pens and a glass filled with sweets. 

There was already a handsome preppy looking boy with short brown hair in the seat next to hers. He introduced himself as Kevin and pointed out a stunning dark skinned girl with a gorgeous curly hair as Melody. She was dressed in sparkly gold skirt with black camisole and looked so glamorous. Betty looked down at herself in blue skinny jeans and white T-shirt and felt thoroughly under dressed. Melody smiled and introduced the boy sitting next to her as Dilton and the girl on the other side of him as Ethel. Dilton was tall and slim, he wore dress trousers and a pale blue short sleeve button up, and he had neatly combed dark hair and wore dark rimmed glasses. Ethel showed off her curves in floral wrap dress and had a curly ginger bob which suited her pretty freckled face. They sipped on their warm drinks and made idle small talk for a few minutes before the supervisor, Lewis Cole rushed in with 5 more attendees. He pointed them in the direction of the refreshment table and asked them to help themselves and find their seats when ready. Lewis was a short, round man with a mass of salt and pepper curls. He looked a little flustered as he rushed off looking for the final 2 delegates. 

A handsome tall man dressed in dark clothing and heavy boots with a tattoo on his neck took his seat on the other side of Betty and introduced himself as Sweet Pea. A beautiful Latino girl in an expensive looking purple dress suit with dark glossy hair responded with a cheeky comment that she was glad he was sweet because he looked good enough to eat. This made his cheeks glow red and the petite girl sitting next to him flick her pink hair and giggle. They seemed like they were already acquainted as he called her Toni when he begged her to shut the fuck up. She also wore heavy boots and dark skinny Jeans but matched them with a sheer black top with a visible cerise pink bra beneath; the colour matching her smooth, brown skin beautifully. The final girl of the group couldn’t tear her eyes away from Toni. She introduced herself as Cheryl and was just as pleasing to the eye as the other girls around the table, with deep ginger hair and her porcelain skin a stark contrast to her bright red lips and mini dress. 

Cheryl was not at all impressed when Toni asked her if the red headed boy seated next to her was a relative. “Are you seriously comparing me to this pleb? She joked. He mocked offence and announced his name as Archie. Ethel rushed over to shake his hand in greeting, her cheeks rosy pink, clearly flustered at the site of his ripped muscles, visible through his tight white vest top & skinny black jeans. Archie smiled and kissed her on the cheek showing he was flattered by her positive reaction to him. 

After another 20 minutes of small talk, Lewis brought the final participants through and muttered apologies about poor public transport. The 2 guys also seemed to be members of the heavy boot brigade in dark jeans and leather jackets. Betty glanced over both them with appreciation. They were all asked to introduce themselves again for the benefit of the new comers but Betty didn’t quite catch all of their details. The guy with the darker olive complexion and chiseled features was called Fangs and the other guy with the piercing blue eyes, grumpy expression and a mass of inky curls had an unusual nickname too. He stuffed a large mouthful of one of his many Danish pastries at the same time as grumbling a few words about writing at Iowa. He fidgeted so much that he knocked his name plate over. Betty didn’t dare ask him to repeat his name as his introduction had already been clipped and abrupt, indicating he wasn’t comfortable. 

Betty looked around the room wondering what these people were like, what the dynamic would be. There was already a couple of opinionated women in the group in Veronica and Cheryl. Ethel seemed quiet and patient but hadn’t stopped staring at Archie from the moment he entered the room. From her time spent on writing workshops at college Betty predicted there would be at least 1 know-it-all, 1 mansplainer and 1 bro-creator. She wondered who they might be in this little gathering.

Before she could ponder any further, Lewis stood before them and let them know what the itinerary for the day looked like. The first item on the agenda was to brainstorm ideas for an upcoming TV show to be written by them. Second would be an extended break for lunch to get settled into their apartments. The third item was to reconvene in the group room to start work on writing with their partner. Following that they would be permitted some free time before having an Ice Breaker meal together at 7:00 pm. As it was a Friday they had the weekend to do what they wanted before the serious dedication was due to commence on the following Monday.

Lewis dragged a flip chart to the front of the room and stood with a marker pen in his hand and asked them to shout out any ideas they had. The room fell quiet, Betty feared some tumble weed would fly past like in an old Wild West movie to illustrate the uncomfortable silence. Heads were bowed and fingers twiddling. The sound of the clock ticking was almost deafening to her panicking mind. It continued for over 5 minutes but it felt like hours, the atmosphere was stifling, Betty felt the need to say something, anything, just some idea might get people talking. She took a large breath to swallow her nerves and spoke out.

“I think we could get take some inspiration from fan fiction”.

A scoff came from the new guy she had just been appraising with interest, the one with a funny name; Jugface or dickhead, or whatever.

Betty smiled and returned to addressing the group. “Yes, I said fan fiction. Like soul marks. I haven’t seen a TV show using that premise. There could be a whole series of different stories called The Soul-mark stories, which could be really inclusive of ethnicity, sexuality and physical ability etc. Or maybe even a whole series devoted to one complicated Soul-mark love story about a miss matched couple who think they are doomed or....

“Pah” Betty was cut off by the scoffer again. “Oh, yeah and when they finally find each other they could tie each other in leather straps while knotting and howling at the moon”, he sneered with disdain.

Betty was quite taken aback by his reaction. She only spoke up because everyone else was speechless. The course was such a great opportunity for them all and she didn’t want it to end because they couldn’t come up with any ideas. She was pissed at the bloke and wasn’t going to let him get away with it. She curled her fingers towards her palms to centre herself, pleased that she remembered to trim her nails short the night before so didn’t pierce the skin. “I think you’ve been reading different fan fiction to me”, she responded pursing her lips suggestively. She was totally lying; she loved the smutty stuff. “I apologise for my shitty ideas, perhaps we should go with one of the brilliant suggestions you made”. She continued to stare straight into his stormy blue eyes as he sat, mute, gawping at her. When he didn’t respond any further she straightened her shoulders and gave her best Miss Umbridge smile. “Oh yeah, you didn’t make any”! She continued to fake smile until the miserable bastard averted his eyes. On that victory she looked around the room to ask if anybody else had any thoughts.

A couple of her peers giggled, including Veronica, “You tell him gurl”, she encouraged. “I think it’s a good idea”.

Kevin agreed. “Me too Ronnie, I like it. I mean, if we opted for Soul-mark Stories, we could each do a different story in our pairings. I’d like to do an episode about a male coupling”. He turned to Betty waggling his eyebrows. This statement got an appreciative nod from the boy called Fangs.

Jugface, scoffed again and whispered “brown nosers”. Whilst shaking his head.

Cheryl looked him directly in the eye. “What was that hobo”? She questioned. When he didn’t respond she said wanted to right an epic love story about female relationship.

Ronnie expressed an interest in exploring a story about polyamorous relationship. There was collective oooo all around as others started to give ideas for what their story could include. The only person that didn’t join in was Dick Face. He laid back in his chair chewing his lips and picking some imaginary dirt off the thigh of his jeans.

At the end of the morning session Lewis was pleased with the group’s decision and confessed he thought the idea could really get to production. They were all to write a 1 hour episode of The Soul-mark Stories with a partner. Their accomplice for the duration of the programme would be their flat-mate. The logic being that the closer the partnership the better the writing relationship would be. They were handed keys with an apartment number on the keyring and instructed to go and find their roomie, settle into their rooms and have some lunch. Following that they were told to reconvene at 2:30 pm to start work on the outline of their stories.

Betty looked round excited to see who else would be in apartment 6. Her stomach dropped with fear when she couldn’t find her match. She hoped for Ronnie or Kevin but they had already found their matches and were off in search of rooms 4 and 5 respectively. She knew that she’d be sharing with her new nemesis as he was the only one that stormed off without checking. It was typical, she’d never lived with anybody that she got on with before, including her parents and her ex fiancé.

She unlocked the apartment and tentatively stepped in with shoulders dropped and head hung low ready for another aggressive encounter but nobody was there. She breathed a sigh of relief and strolled further into flat to get a feel for the place. It was light and bright in neutral colours. There was a kitchenette off the main living space with a small dining table. There was a large couch in the middle of the lounge pointed at flat screen TV hung on an exposed brick wall between 2 windows. There was a coffee table and a couple of arm chairs too. On the other side of the living room there was a large desk positioned next to a window looking out to Sweet Water River; it looked like the perfect writing spot and was big enough for 2 people. 

As his nibs hadn’t arrived yet she decided to grab the best bedroom. She inspected them both and went for the smaller one that had a view of the river. It was also light and bright and would be a good place to work on her novel in private when the weather would prevent her from the gardens. Betty had just finished unpacking her case when she finally heard keys in the front door. She employed the breathing techniques from her therapy to work up the courage to greet him but his bedroom door slammed before she made it out of her room. With a sigh she went to the fridge to find something to prepare for lunch. The kitchenette was pretty well stocked so she made a turkey salad sandwich for herself and left one on the counter for Jugface. As he still hadn’t appeared by the time she finished she left a note on the counter saying the sandwich was for him and went with off with a heavy heart to find someone else to socialise with. 

She chanted to herself that she would not cry. She wouldn’t let this situation beat her. She always been a bit of loner so it didn’t matter that her housemate and writing partner didn’t like her. Did it?

Betty wondered into a small rec room on the second floor of the building and found Kevin, Veronica & Ethel seated around a coffee table sipping coffee and chatting through their ideas. She pulled up a chair and joined them. Kevin had already been round and found out all the couplings and their apartment numbers.

1\. Dilton & Melody  
2\. Toni & Fangs  
3\. Sweet Pea & Ethel  
4\. Kevin & Cheryl  
5\. Veronica & Archie  
6\. Jughead & Betty

Kevin had already decided that he was going to ask to change partners. Both he and Cheryl wanted to write a gay coupling but Kevin wanted to write male and Cheryl wanted female. They decided to swap with Fangs & Toni, if allowed to. Ronnie suggested to Ethel that she would work better with Archie and wondered if she could work with Sweet Pea. Ronnie waggled her eyebrows in Betty’s direction when Ethel agreed making her chuckle. Betty didn’t realise they could swap, that got her thinking. “Would anybody else want to work with Jugface”, she wondered aloud making the others burst out laughing.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine once you get to know him”. Ethel placed a comforting hand on Betty’s shoulder. “Besides, Jughead’s had several short stories published in popular magazines, so he does have a lot of experience”. 

“Really”? Betty squeaked. Noting his name, Jughead. “What has he written? Perhaps I’ve read some of his work. I’ll have to search him up and see what he has to say for himself”.

Ethel forwarded her a couple of links to Jughead’s stories. “He’s published under his real name, Forsythe Pendleton Jones III. Most of his stories are true crime mysteries with a little dash or romance. I really like them”. She smiled.

Betty laughed. “I’m not sure what’s more funny; his name or that fact he writes romance. He seems a bit cynical for that. Anyway, thanks for the link. As he’s not willing to get to know me I might be able to find a bit more about him through his writing.” She smiled sadly.

Kevin gasped with surprise. “Didn’t he speak to you in the apartment”? He seemed genuinely sorry for Betty even though the gleam in his eyes showed that he clearly enjoyed the drama of it all.

“Nobody was there when I let myself in and he sneaked into his room when I was unpacking. I gave up waiting for him to come out so just came to find somebody else to speak to. I have to admit I’m not looking forward to working with him. He seems like such an arrogant dick!”

They jumped and looked up when they saw movement from the other side of the room.

“Why don’t you tell us all exactly how you really feel princess”? Jughead was standing there. He heard! And he looked hurt and annoyed.

He remained in the doorway glaring directly at Betty, “I was just coming to thank you for this”. He held up his half-eaten sandwich before he tossed it into the trash. “Looks like I don’t have to eat this shit to spare your feelings then”. He turned and stormed from the room before Betty could respond.

Betty was left slack jawed gawping at the empty space of the doorway with tears in her eyes, racked with guilt..........


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re still sniping in this part.

Maybe this course was a mistake; she knew it was too good to be true. She couldn’t leave though, she didn’t have anywhere else to go or any friends to help her out. All of her college buddies drifted away when her fiancé left her and married her best friend, Ginger. She hadn’t dared stay in contact with her high school mates when she fled from Riverdale, scared of their attachment to the town of her nightmares.

She continued to stare at the empty space that Jughead just vacated wondering what to do next. Yeah, she’d insulted him but what had he been doing all day? Betty turned her face away from the others to wipe the stray tear from her cheek without detection. See breathed deeply and counted down from 10 in her head to centre her emotions. With her game face on she turned back to them. “He’s impossible. Such an arrogant dick. But I suppose I better go and apologise”. She huffed got up to her feet to follow behind.

Kevin squealed with delight. “Rather you than me hun”, he chuckled, clapping his hands together as she walked off rolling her eyes.

Betty made her way back to their apartment to find Mug-head moving around boxes in the lounge. She cleared her throat to announce her presence. “Ahem, hey Jughead, sorry about that. I think we got off on the wrong foot. Should we, sort of, start again”? She stepped forward and waited for him to acknowledge her but he still didn’t look up. “Maybe I could help you shift this lot into your room”. She motioned to his belongings.

He made a clicking noise with his tongue like a tsk, still barley acknowledging her. “Or maybe you could have waited to discuss room allocation before you grabbed the best one”. He clipped.

“Yes, we could have discussed room allocation if you hadn’t been off hiding somewhere.” She fumed feeling the heat from her anger burn her face. “So, yeah I gave up waiting for you and chose a room.” 

He finally straightened to look at her, his face just as red as she imagined her own looked. “I wasn’t hiding, I had to nip to Riverdale to get my stuff. You could have waited”. He shook his head and glanced away from her again.

“Or, you could have told me you were going to get your stuff and asked if I would wait for your return”. She replied with less volume than her previous input. She despaired at the situation. “Look there’s no way your stuff will fit in that room”, she pointed in the direction of the room she had already moved into. “I don’t have any possessions so it makes sense that I’m in the smaller room.

He tutted with scorn. “Yeah, right princess, you probably don’t even have enough space for your jewellery in there. You just wanted the best view. And little Miss Perfect gets what she wants!” He seethed, glaring straight into her eyes with mouth slanted into a sneer and eyebrows frowning so much they met in the middle.

Betty stalled for a moment, dejected. “You know what? Do what you want, just make sure you don’t wreck my stuff when you move it to the other room, It’s everything I own and I can’t afford replacements. I really don’t care what room I have, I’ll sleep on the sofa if need be”. She blinked a few tears away and turned to the door. “Anyway the next session is about to start so I’m going to head down.

When she stepped into the group room Betty noticed the table layout had changed to 6 separate tables for their pairings. Everybody else was already seated and it looked like Kevin, Cheryl and Veronica had got their way as they had already swapped partners. 

Jughead walked in a few seconds behind and stood next to her with a closed mouth smile. Betty noticed a weird expression on his face which could of almost have been contrite. She pointed to table number 6 which happened to be positioned right next to the refreshment table. “I guess that’s us over there”. She motioned to a seat nearest the snacks. “You can reach the Danish pastries from here if you want to sit there”? She offered with a smile.

He agreed and sat down grabbing a coffee and plate full of baked goods. She collected a glass of water and tentatively joined him. She sat mute for a few minutes and hoped he would take the lead but he went back to twisting the rings on his fingers and looking anywhere but at her.

Betty cleared her throat to gain his attention. “Erm, so where do you want to start? We’ve got a lot to figure out. We need a premise, and we need to decide what the soul mark will look like. And then we need to move on to character profiles?” She gazed to the side to see him biting the inside of his mouth as he watched his own hands still fidgeting with his rings. 

“Character profiles”? He frowned, questioning the need.

“Yep we need background info’, like where they’re from, their Birthdays, siblings and stuff. We don’t want to be the sort of show that doesn’t know what year it is”. She chuckled.

She continued to stare waiting for a response. “Erm, so Ethel said you’ve published some stories and your style is crimes and mystery stuff. I mean, perhaps we could have a victim and detective soul match or something?” She bit down on her lip again.

He replied with his usual manner. “Look, if you’d read some of my stories you’d know this isn’t my thing. I just can’t get down with this idea. All this lovey dovey shit seems more your sort of thing”. He grumbled. “How about you start us off and I can add the interest”. He suggested smirking.

“Are you joking”? She pierced the skin of her palms with her blunt nails in an attempt to appear calm. “From what I hear, your stories include romance. If you’d read any of my published articles you’d know that this is much more out of my comfort zone.” She stopped for a breath, she had a feeling he was going to be this workshop’s know it all but she didn’t think he’d be the bro-creator too. He was going to let her do all the work and take credit for adding ‘interest’; well not on her watch. She was gutted but she had to be brave and speak out. “You know, some of the pairings have swapped partners due to artistic difference. I mean, if you want, if you can’t work with me, we could ask Lewis for a swap too”. She gazed downwards, worried he’d be able to see how devastated she was to admit defeat. It wasn’t going to look good that she couldn’t work in a team.

“WHAT”? He glowered. “OK Princess, we can’t have you mixing with someone from the wrong side of the tracks can we?” He aggressively lifted his arms in air and let them flop to his sides with a loud slap.

She shrugged her shoulders still crestfallen. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. What side of the tracks? I just want to get started on my dream project with someone that can go longer than 5 minutes without acting like a little bitch. She bit down harder on lower lip shaking her head.

Just as Jughead was about to reply Melody from the table next to them spoke up. “Look man, give her break. If you can’t be civil, what’s she supposed to do”? She smiled at Betty with Sympathy.

Betty had never felt so grateful to anybody in her life. Before she could thank her, Arse-head started ranting again.

“Who asked you? This damn course is full of stuck up snobs”...

The sound of Dilton’s chair scraping on the floor as he stood stopped Jar-face in his tracks. He took a couple of steps towards the arrogant dick and gripped the lapels of his leather jacket. “Don’t speak to my girl like that. Or any girl for that matter”. He spat.

Lewis returned to the room just as Sweat Pea had stepped in and grabbed Dilton’s swinging fist. His round face was pinched and sweaty when he told Jughead and Betty to follow him to his office. He was disappointed in them both. He told them they weren’t able to swap, not only was everyone else happy with their partners but the 2 of them had been the only people accepted onto the scheme by referral. Apparently it was very rare for more than one person to be funded on the scheme at any one time. It turned out all the other participants were paying for the opportunity.

Betty and Jughead’s eyes met with stunned pride when they were informed they were this season’s brightest hopes. Lewis was very clear that one of them would have to go if they couldn’t work together. They agreed to be on their best behaviour and plodded back to their work space.

Jughead accepted the criminal and detective idea and they decided that Betty would write a character profile for the female detective and he would do one for the male lead. On Monday they would share their work and take it from there.

At 5:00 pm Lewis asked for volunteers to help move the tables to a boardroom layout ready for the evening meal. He left them to it and dragged Dilton off to discuss his violent behaviour.

Ronnie called Betty over to help her and the rest of the girls drag some tables about while the remaining lads did most of the heavy lifting. “So Betty, we’ve all decided to get dressed up tonight, we’re all going to wear black. So dress to impress.” She beamed with glee.

Betty’s tried to school her face into one of neutrality. “Erm, sorry Ron, I don’t have any fancy clothes”, she whispered and shifted uncomfortably looking down at herself. “I have some black skinny jeans and sparkly top from working at a bar at college.

“Oh don’t worry, come to apartment 5 at 6:30pm and we’ll find you a killer outfit. She beamed excitedly as the girls all agreed to help her get ready.

“If you’re sure you have something big enough for me. I don’t want to stretch out any of your quality garments”. She smiled trying to ignore the strange expression on Jughead’s face as she spoke. 

Betty ran up to the flat to have a quick shower before the main event. She was in and out in a flash as she didn’t have a particular beauty regime. Her Mum had always told her she was a plain Jane and no amount of preening would help with that. She was reminded on more than one occasion that ‘you can’t make a silk purse out of a sow’s ear’. And she guessed she was right. Trevor’s attitude whenever she made an effort confirmed it; he always said she looked over the top with make up on.

She didn’t care what she looked like anyway, she was just happy to meet such a nice bunch of ladies to hang out with. She slipped back into her room, thankful that Jughead decided to leave her stuff in situ. She rummaged her drawers in search of some decent undies to wear for dressing up. She found a lacy emerald green bra and pantie set that Trev bought her last Birthday. She changed into them and pulled back on her jeans and tee from earlier.

As it was still early she headed out to the kitchen to percolate some coffee before heading off to Ronnie’s gaff. She sat on a stool at the kitchen counter flipping through a folder about the apartment do’s and don’ts while the coffee brewed. When she’d found out the right day to put the garbage out she put the folder away and bent down to explore the cupboards to see what equipment was available for baking. Impressed with her findings she stood straight again to pour the coffee. Her mouth hung in surprise when she saw Jughead wearing only a towel in front of her, he was frozen to the spot grasping onto the tuck that fixed the material low on his hips. He was wet from the shower and his slim, toned body glistened in the light surroundings.

Betty cast her eyes down the length of his body and back up until they met the ever present scowl of his face. “Why don’t you take a picture? It will last longer”, he taunted.

She felt the warmth of embarrassment burn her cheeks and spread down to her neck. But she refused to let the miserable, conceited arsehole get to her again. She swiftly reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone clicking a quick shot in his direction. She checked to see if was blurry and chuckled at the bewildered look on his face. “Good idea, thanks”, she purred. “I’ll use this pic to make up some posters for the notice boards. It will say beware of the Jug-face. Do not try to engage - it’s aggressive”.

Following that she poured them both a coffee and retreated to panic in her room. She couldn’t believe he was still acting like a dick-splash after the lecture from their supervisor. 

It was clear they were never going to get along and she would definitely be ejected from the programme soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you think. Ta Dawn xx

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you reckon? Too much back ground? Too descriptive?


End file.
